Brave Enough
by ToxikCherrys16
Summary: *COMPLETE* After his childhood crush moves back to London, Fred sees her again, only she isn't the same as the last time he saw her... And she's pregnant. Summary is WIP. (Fem!Harry Potter) Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! (Fem!Harry one shots (1/?))


**Hey guys and girls. Sorry it's been so long since I posted anything. I really have no excuse, apart from I'm an awful person. I have come up with an idea though, so I'd like to know what you all think. I was thinking that I do a book of ideas, where I type down any and all information about stories or series that I want to write, post them online, and then you can comment on things you want to happen, what you like and don't like, name ideas, and stuff like that.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna let you read this story. It was a random idea, and I've had it finished for a couple months ago, but just been unsure when I wanted to post. But I've decided that now is the right time.**

**Please R&R/comment if you want.**

**Image used A Phoenix Aurora over Iceland.**

**T.C**

**~oOo~**

When the youngest Weasley boy came home from school one day, he was talking about a new friend he'd made. Ron talked about how they were new to the school, and hadn't looked down their nose at the hand-me-down clothes that all the boys wore growing up. The twins, Fred and George, started getting ideas about what pranks they could pull on their younger brothers new friend… But what Ron had failed to mention, was that Harry was a girl.

Nobody was more shocked then the twins, when a few months after Ron started talking about his friend Harry, they came downstairs to find an unfamiliar female sitting at the dinner table. She had messy black hair and emerald green eyes that were framed by black glasses, and she was happily eating the bowl of soup that Mrs. Weasley had placed in front of her. She looked a lot skinnier then somebody her age should be, but that didn't stop her from laughing and smiling.

Fred and George had to make a quick retreat to dismantle all the things they'd spent the morning setting up for the arrival of Harry Potter, when they thought that she, was a he. It was one thing to prank a male, but it was something else entirely to prank a female, especially one you don't know. Their mother would kill them, and nobody would be able to find their bodies.

But the more the twins talked to Harry, the more they found themselves liking her. They found out that her godfather and uncle were pranksters growing up, and one of them still loved to prank the two of them. Her father had also been a prankster as well, and was until the day he and her mother died in a car accident when she was only fifteen months old. She'd then been sent to live with her aunt, uncle and cousin – the Dursley's – who'd abused her until her godfather had won the custody battle to be the one to look after her full time. And that's why she joined the school so late in the year.

She had been the outcast with her broken glasses that the Dursley's had given her, and her thin frame was due to years of maltreatment, being forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, and not being given the right nutrients by the people who were in charge of looking after her. Now that she was living with Sirius and Remus – her godfather and uncle – and was on a diet plan, she had started gaining weight and growing like a normal eleven year old should.

Mrs. Weasley loved it when Harry came round, and would always pile more food on her plate, and give her seconds and thirds. They might not have that much money, but they had a lot of love to give, and having people to love and people who love you is far more important. Money can get you a lot of things, but love is priceless.

The Weasley's spent Christmas with Harry's family in Grimmauld Place, and had a big camp out in the sitting room, and had a massive snowball fight in the street, each wearing a Weasley jumper with the initial of their first name knitted on the front. Fred and George kept swapping theirs throughout the day, which confused Mrs. Weasley, but Harry and Sirius found it hilarious.

And over the next few years it was always the same. Every week they were either at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place, Christmas was always spent with Harry and her family, and the Grangers joined after a couple of years. It changed when Remus was offered a job in Scotland, and the three of them moved to a house up there while he took up the teaching position.

It was years before they moved back down to London, and Harry had changed a lot during those years. She'd had Laser surgery on her eyes, she'd let her choppy hairstyle grow out and it was now a curtain of wavy black hair that reached the middle of her back, and she'd stopped wearing the baggy boys clothes that she wore until she left school. And she'd filled out in all the right places. Gone was the skinny girl that they'd met all those years back.

So after years of not seeing Harry, one of the Weasley's ran into her, quite literally. Fred had been walking back to the joke shop he ran with George, and Harry had been making her way towards the art shop she'd only just opened up with the paints and canvas she'd just bought, when the two of them almost fell to the ground.

"Sorry. I wasn't…" Fred looked down at the girl, and couldn't believe who he was seeing, "Harry? Is that you?"

"Fred? Wow, look at you. How are you and George?" She leaned the canvas on her legs, and pulled the older twin in for a hug, which is when he felt it. A large protrusion hit his stomach when he bent down to embrace her. He looked down at her stomach, and felt jealous when he saw her t-shirt stretched slightly over her pregnancy bump.

He looked at her in shock for a few seconds, still trying to process everything he was seeing. "We're okay. Opened up a joke shop, which mum didn't approve of at first, but she's fine with it now." Fred kept looking down at Harry's bump every few seconds, just to make sure he wasn't imagining it, "And what about you? Last time I saw you, you were skinny, and awkward, and… And…"

"Not as fat?" Fred opened his mouth to say something to defend himself, but Harry beat him to it, "I know what you mean. This wasn't really planned at first, but I'm happy. I opened up a little art shop with my work. Spent months doing paintings, and now I'm just getting everything ready for opening when this one arrives." She rubbed her belly with a fond smile on her face.

"Would you like me to walk you back to you're shop?" He asked, trying to keep his face neutral as he fought the urge to not to ask about her other half.

"That would be nice."

Fred held out his arm for her to take, which she did, and began walking down the street. Harry talked about Remus' job, what she'd done during the years she'd been up in Scotland, and Sirius being Sirius. Fred talked about the rest of his family. How Bill was engaged to a French woman called Fleur, Charlie working in a Wildlife Preserve in Romania, Percy with his Ministry job, George being engaged to his sweetheart, Angelina, and how Ron and Hermione had finally admitted their feelings for each other, and Ginny having taken the sporting community in her stride, and had been chosen for the Olympic Football team.

It was like nothing had changed. Like it had only been a couple weeks then a few years since they'd seen each other. And before long, they were saying goodbye, with the promise that they'd meet up soon.

**~oOo~**

Later on, Fred talked to George about seeing Harry again… Well, it was more like he forced George to sit down on the sofa while he paced up and down the room, waving his hands around like a mad man.

"She's pregnant, Georgie. Like…" He puts his hands on his stomach and pushes out to represent the bump he'd seen, "And she's beautiful, not that she wasn't always pretty, but she's like the sun. You should have seen her."

His rant had been going on so long, that George had decided to lay down on their sofa, pick up a book from the coffee table, and started reading; humming in all the right places. He'd learnt how to do it ages ago, when Percy talked about school and his job.

"She looked so happy, especially when she talked about the baby. I have no chance of ever being with her now. She's obviously in love with her boyfriend… What if she's married? Break ups are easy, but divorces are so much harder. I'm doomed." The elder twin cried, just for George to hum and turn the page of his book, "You're not listening, are you?" Which was answered with another hum, "I don't know why I discuss anything with you." And he walk away, muttering under his breath.

**~oOo~**

Weeks passed, and Fred and Harry met up for lunch at least three times a week, and even sometimes went to dinner together. Everybody who saw them thought that they were a couple, and kept congratulating them. They denied it every time anybody said anything, but it kept happening.

Harry's bump continued to grow, and her due date got closer and closer. She was only a couple weeks away when she went round to the twins flat above the shop. George wasn't there cause he was having dinner with Angelina's family, but Fred was keeping his black haired friend entertained.

Throughout the evening, Harry kept rubbing her back and stomach; wincing every now and then. But the pain really started to get worse when the two got into an argument. Fred was trying to be good, but having Harry sitting next to him while they watched a movie was hard. He really did fancy her, but he kept thinking she had another half, and didn't like that she was teasing him with kisses on the cheek, little smiles, and cuddling up to him.

They both ended up on their feet, shouting at each other, when Harry gripped Fred's forearm with one hand, put the other on her stomach, bent over and groaned. And then a gush of pinkish water hit the floor; making their socks wet as blood started to trickle down Harry's leg. A look of shock passed between the two friends, their argument forgotten as the reality of what just happened sunk in.

"My water just broke." Harry breathed, looking down at the wet patch on the floor, then back up to Fred, "I thought they were Braxton Hicks. I'm not due yet."

While Harry was in a state of shock, Fred was freaking out. He had no idea what to do, his phone wasn't charged, George wasn't going to be back until later tonight, if not tomorrow, and the only experience he had with a baby being born, was that of his younger siblings. And before he knew it, Harry had grabbed him by his t-shirt and pulled him closer.

"Why are you just standing there?" She growled before another contraction came, and she whimpered in pain, "We need to get to the hospital."

"Right. I can do that."

Fred almost sprinted to the door to get his and Harry's shoes, and almost knocked her over when he came back. She was not amused in the slightest, and had another contraction hit, she probably would've punched him as hard as she could. She was very close to doing it to begin with.

By the time they made it downstairs and out onto the street, Harry had had another couple of contractions, and that was mainly due to the fact that Fred wanted to tie her shoelaces. It was there that they also figured out that they would have another problem to go with the ones that they already had.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you that I can't drive?" Fred asked, locking the door to the shop, "George can, but we thought it would be stupid if both of us learnt, and he's the better driver anyway."

"You've got to be kidding? Can anything else go wrong?"

Turns out that, yes, more could go wrong for them. After they were able to flag down a taxi, they ended up getting stuck in traffic on the way to the hospital. Harry's contractions were getting closer together, and she really started to think that she would be giving birth in the back of taxi.

Eventually, they made it to the hospital. They paid what money they had on them, but the taxi driver was just glad to be rid of them. He didn't want a baby being born in the back of his vehicle if he could help it.

And when they got into the hospital, they were lucky that the receptionist knew who she was. There was no waiting in line, or sitting down on the uncomfortable chairs as they waited to be seen. They were just taken straight back to one of the rooms – Sirius had already paid for a room – and a nurse was in almost as soon as she was settled on the bed, with a gown on and all the equipment wired up.

"Sirius and Remus have been told, and they're on their way." The nurse moved Harry's hair out of her eyes, "How far apart are the contractions, sweetheart?"

She squeezed Fred's hand so hard when the next contraction hit, he was almost certain that she might have broken his hand, but he didn't say anything. If she was able to squeeze his hand that hard, he could only imagine the pain she must be going through.

"Every couple of minutes. We haven't been paying too much attention." She panted, sweat beading down her pale face, "I thought they were just Braxton Hicks. Been getting them for the past few weeks."

The nurse left to check when Harry would be taken down to the delivery room, but Fred had noticed something that hadn't been said. "What about your other half? Doesn't he want to be here for the birth?"

"I don't have an other half."

"So he just left you when he found out you were pregnant? A one night stand who didn't leave any contact information?" Fred was getting angry at the thought of somebody doing that to Harry. Leaving her with the responsibility of raising a child on her own.

Harry grabbed him by the front of his shirt, almost screaming when another contraction hit. "I'm a surrogate, you idiot! Sirius and Remus have been let down so many times, with mothers changing their minds after the birth, adoption and foster agencies not giving them the time of day. So I offered my womb to them, and became a human incubator."

**~oOo~**

It only took a few pushes and a lot of screaming before Edward Remus Lupin-Black was brought into the world. The proud parents couldn't keep the smiles off their faces, or tears from their eyes, while Harry just laid in the bed; napping.

All of the Weasley's and Hermione descended on the hospital, and all converged in the room. Fred had George to let him know what was happening, and his twin had called Ginny, who'd told Bill, who told Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley had overheard the conversation. Luckily it was big enough for everybody to fit in, but it wasn't what anybody would call restful.

Little Teddy – which is what Harry had started calling her nephew – didn't seem at all bothered by all the people as he slept in Sirius' arms, but all Harry wanted to do was eat and sleep. Neither of those things were going to happen anytime soon as all the females cooed over the sleeping baby.

"Mum will leave soon. She'll be back, no doubt, but she's very excited about a baby in the family." Fred told Harry, carefully laying down on the bed next to her, "She keeps asking when one of us is gonna give her a grandbaby. Maybe she'll stop asking for a little bit now."

"I'm not having another one anytime soon, so they're gonna have to make do with Teddy for now." She turned onto her side and put her head on Fred's chest, and he automatically put his arm round her shoulders.

Laying like this on the hospital bed, Fred finally picked up the courage to do what he'd been wanting to do since they were teenagers. "You wanna go on a date with me?" He asked quickly; his heart beating in his chest.

The new mum gave him a tired look, trying to figure out whether he was joking or not, and he couldn't blame her for thinking that it might be a prank. But she must have decided that he wasn't, because the next thing she said was, "Okay."


End file.
